What if the Nogitsune came back?
by TheAmazingNorwegian
Summary: What if the nogitsune came back? Would you read it? Second fanfic ever! Set some time after 3B, but before season 4!
1. Chapter 1

**What if The Nogitsune Came back?**

Stiles was on his laptop searching up the different effects wolfsbane could have on humans, which is why he got startled when Lydia Martin suddenly appeared in his room. Truth be told, he still had a crush on her, though he were with Malia. He figured that it would never happen, and tried to move on. So far he wasn't doing a good job replacing Lydia with Malia in his nightmares.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, standing there awkwardly. He nodded and put his laptop away. She walked over to his bed, sat down and took a deep breath. "I had _that _feeling again," she said. That was all she needed to say, because he understood right away what she meant.

"Do you know who it is?" Stiles asked a few seconds after Lydia told him. The strawberry blonde girl just looked at him with tearful eyes. He could only think of two people in his life that would make her come over to his house to tell him something like this. "Is it my dad, or Scott?" She shook her head and said, "It's you," and finally a tear fell. "What? How?" he asked in shock. He actually thought that he would be speechless if she ever told him this, but he took it very good if you thought about the expectations. She started screaming her sharp banshee scream and a huge man stepped into his room. Carrying a war-axe, he walked towards Stiles. It all happened too fast and suddenly he felt a couple of arms around him. He was screaming, but he could still faintly hear the sound of his dad whispering that it was just a dream into his ear.

"Shh, Stiles, it was just a dream. Calm down!" It was just then he realized that he was not whispering, he was yelling. He stopped screaming and gripped his father's arms like his life depended on it. "Dad?" Stiles whispered. "Don't worry; it was just a nightmare, OK?" Stiles couldn't do anything but think for a while, his dad making sure he's OK. "Why do you keep having these nightmares, Stiles?" his dad asked with a concerned look on his face. Stiles just shrugged and turned away from him. He didn't want to admit it to his father that he believed that he was slowly going insane, again. He didn't even want to admit it to himself. Last time things like this happened, he got possessed and almost killed all of his friends… Two of them actually did, and the guilt kept on nagging on him.

He was afraid of things like that happening again, but he had a feeling it would.

* * *

**Hey! This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, and I'm really wondering if it's worth spending time on. What's your opinion? Should I continue, or just forget it? (It's my second fanfic ever, so bear with me!) And I know it's short, I just want to know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Scott had watched him every class they had with each other that day. He had noticed something wrong when he met up with him that morning, and he was determined to find out what. He sometimes did not seem to register what was happening around him, and when coach tried to get his attention in class and failed, he just muttered something about idiots these days. The worst part was that Stiles was quiet. He had never experienced a quiet Stiles during the 14 years they had been friends. Even after his mother died. It was safe to say that Scott was worried.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day!" Scott asked as he and Stiles walked out the doors of Beacon Hills High School. "What do you mean?" Stiles asked him. "You space out all the time, you seem really stressed and tired, kind of like when-" he continued, voice fading with realization in the end. "I know," was all Stiles said back as he made his way towards his Jeep. "I was going to talk to Deaton right after school". "I'll come with you!" Scott replied and got the passenger seat.

The drive was silent, it was like none of them knew what to say. Stiles seemed quite sure what it was, but Scott didn't want to believe it. If anything happened to him, his brother, again… He would not let it happen. But maybe Stiles would?

On the way Scott had sent a message to Derek and Lydia telling them something was up with him. Only Lydia replied, saying '_I know'. _"Stiles, could you please tell me what you're thinking? Cus' I don't want to think about what I'm thinking of," he then said, trying to break the awkward tension. "What? What do you want me to say? That I think it is a nice spirit craving happiness and luck that is probably possessing me again? Because I'm pretty sure you know I don't," he snapped back. Taken aback from the outburst Scott stayed quiet and only nodded his head all though Stiles was looking at the road.

A couple of minutes later they parked outside of the clinic and walked inside. They found Deaton in the reception as he was saying goodbye to a dog. As soon as the dog and its owner left, after it had barked at Scott, he gave them his attention. "Why are you here?" he asked out of curiosity. They only came in when they needed something. Would now be any different? Nope… "What did you do to the fly that came out of the Nogitsune's body?" Stiles started anxiously. "I kept it hidden here in the clinic, why?". "Are you sure it's still there?" Scott continued. Now he was becoming anxious. What if something had happened to the triskelion box? "Yes, of course," he said as he walked towards the door leading to a small storage. "it's right he-…" they heard, and soon they were standing in the doorway staring at the shocked face of Deaton. "I swear, it was right here!" he whispered. They had never seen him like that before, the usual confident and wise face had changed into a nervous one. They looked where he was currently staring. An empty shelf, where the box obviously used to be. Thin layers of dust with a clean circle in it. "Oh my god! Just like I was afraid of…" Scott exclaimed and threw his arms up in the air in defeat.

Scott turned to Stiles and saw him deep in thought. "Dude?" he said, nudging Stiles' arm. "What?" Stiles said, clearly frustrated. "Stiles, why did you want to talk to me about the Nogitsune?" Deaton asked. Stiles looked like he were reluctant to answer, until he finally made up his mind and said, "Because I think he's back, in my head," and sat down on a random chair that Scott hadn't noticed before.

The news surprisingly shocked Scott. It wasn't what he expected. He expected some outburst of how Stiles was fine and he was only wondering, just as he usually did when he was in trouble. Lie.

"Is he talking to you, Stiles?" Deaton asked as he sat down beside him. "No, all I know is that everything that happened last time is happening now, and I don't want to hurt anyone again!" he said looking at his shoes. They seemed very interesting to him these days.

"Stiles, it wasn't you, it was him," Scott then said after his moment of silence. Stiles then gave him a look that said 'idiot' and muttered, "That's just it. I remember doing it, even though I didn't want to. The worst part is that I remember liking it. I liked having that power". They were playing the guilt game again. No one seemed to blame Stiles for the things the Nogitsune did, but Stiles himself. He didn't think of it the same way Scott and the others did. One thing about Stiles that scared Scott more than he would like to admit was how he wasn't afraid to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. A picture of Stiles holding Kira's Katana over his stomach for it all to end flashed before Scott and he instantly wanted to hug Stiles right then and there. He didn't want to come that close to losing him again.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for this! Even if it's back, it must be weakened, right?" Scott then said hopefully, turning to Deaton. "I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait to find out," he said as a woman and her cat walked in. "I'm sorry, but I don't know much about this, but if you find anything I can help with, tell me". Scott and Stiles then left with neutral feelings on where this was going.

**AN: I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed! It means a lot and I didn't think anyone would actually care about my work. A special thanks to '****Choo Plus Choo Equals Train****' for all the great tips!** **I'm working on making the chapters longer, but it could take some time ;) Thanks again, and don't forget to review! I apologize for any mistakes! If you hadn't already guessed, I'm not from an English speaking country sooo… I'll update soon!**

**-TheAmazingNorwegian**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Stiles knew it was there. He just didn't know exactly why it hadn't talked to him yet. Even his dreams were as quiet as they could get. No Nogitsune anywhere, except for in the back of his head planning his next move. Stiles hated it.

He was sitting in his car outside of his house thinking about it when he heard it. A mere whisper of the one thing that kept making him awake at night.

_Stiles_, it said. At first he didn't react to it, he thought it was just his imagination taking it to another level. But when he heard it again, he froze in his seat.

_I need you Stiles, I can help you. _He wanted nothing more than to knock that shit out of his head and get it over with, but as always, it just wasn't that easy. He tried to not listen to it, but it was like when you're with a little overly excited kid, they keep going 'til you've had enough and finally snap. Stiles was kind of in this situation, but it was all happening inside his head.

_Come on Stiles, we can work together and figure things out. You can't ignore me forever. _The voice wouldn't shut up. No matter how hard he tried to keep it out, it was still there.

"Get out of my head!" he finally snapped into nothing but silence. If he'd been out in public, he would probably get a lot of weird looks. Thank god for his Jeep.

_I want to help you, Stiles, _it whispered, like if Stiles had opened yet another door in his mind.

"What?" he asked. What could this bastard possibly want to help him with? Why were it in his head in the first place?

_You need me, Stiles. You want to help your friends, don't you? _It continued. That was true in a way… He was tired of standing on the sidelines, seeing his friends fighting. But he didn't want to help his friends with the Nogitsune. All he wanted was to get it out of it head.

"No, I don't. I want to help them, but not with you!" Stiles was basically yelling. He was stressed and he didn't know what to do. He was actually thinking about asking it about how it could help him with it, but at the same time he didn't want to know. When a spirit of pain, strife and chaos tells you that it can help you, you don't say yes right away, right?

It was quiet; the Nogitsune had stopped talking- or thinking? For a while, Stiles just sat there and stared at the wall in front of his jeep. What the hell was going on? He was tired of the Japanese mythology. Nothing good came out of it. Well, they had Kira, but still… He was possessed by a Nogitsune, AGAIN. Things hopefully couldn't get any worse.

He just missed the times years ago when nothing supernatural were in their lives. It was just him and Scott. Scott and Stiles. McCall and Stilinksi. It was just the two of them. When Scott actually had time to spend time with him, and didn't spend all his time with Allison. He was jealous, he couldn't lie about that. But he didn't want her dead. Yet, that was exactly what happened. Stiles never wanted her dead, but she was, and there was nothing they could do about it (If he could bring her back, he would). And still, Scott didn't have time to spend a lot of time with him. Only when Scott needed him and his ideas, because his own never worked. He wishes that he'd never dragged Scott with him out in the woods that night looking for Derek's sisters body. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

He got out of his car and went inside his house. He knew he was alone, his father working most of the time, and went up to his room. He tried to think of a way to get it out of his head, failing miserably. He hated it.

_I need you, Stiles, _it said again. He couldn't let it in again. Only bad things would happen. Everybody knew it. Yet, his curiosity took control once again.

"For what? Killing everyone I love?" It had tried before, it could do it again.

_To survive,_ and then it went quiet again. Why didn't it just cut to the chase and do whatever it did last time to let it in?

"Stiles?" he heard as he was lost in his thoughts. He hadn't noticed before, but he was sitting on his bed, staring into nothing. How long had he been sitting there? He looked over to the door and saw his dad. Quite a while apparently.

"Dad? When did you come home? What time is it?" he asked a bit panicked. It's not normal to just sit and think for hours after all, but then again, when is something ever normal in Beacon Hills?

"A few minutes ago. It's 5 PM… What were you doing?". 5 PM? He came home at 2 PM… He'd been sitting there for 3 hours! "Is everything alright?" his father then asked. What were Stiles supposed to say? 'Hey dad, yeah you know, I'm just possessed again!', uhm no.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking a lot. You know, it's the only thing that can keep me still!" he tried to joke, but the tension in the room was too visible to joke away. Ever since Stiles told his father about the supernatural, he'd been even more on Stiles' case, always needing to know what he was doing. Hopefully he would stop soon.

"Okay, I'll be just downstairs if you need anything," the sheriff said and left. Stiles just hated everything these days. Everything and everyone. He didn't know why, if it was the Nogitsune messing with his head, or if it was his subconscious deciding to tell him to change his life. Either way, he was tired of it.

His phone rang on his nightstand, and as he picked it up to see who it was, he saw the name 'Lydia' and surprisingly it startled him for a second. She had barely talked to him since after the battle against the Nogitsune at school. Well, except for his dreams.

"Hello?" he said as he picked up.

"Stiles?" She asked, sounding a bit skeptical. Maybe she was scared the Nogitsune had taken over already? Didn't she trust him anymore? No, he couldn't think like that. He was sure Scott already had talked to her and Derek about it. Probably even Mr. Argent.

"Yeah? What is it? Is something wrong?" he then said, trying to sound as carefree as possible. Like the old Stiles would do.

"Is it true?" was all she said. "Because I keep having this feeling-not like a Banshee, but like a human being- that something is going to happen". He completely knew that feeling, but he didn't know how to say it to her. He didn't know how to tell her how he was actually thinking about listening to it, the voice in his head. He'd done it before, and it didn't end well. All he wanted to do was help, but was it worth it if it could end in despair instead?

"yes, it is, Lydia. It's back. But I want to talk to you guys in person about this, okay?" was all he said and hung up. He didn't want to talk to them through a phone, at least not about this. He went out to his car and headed for Derek's house after he'd sent Lydia and the others a message to meet him there.

**AN: Thanks for all the followers and favorites for this story! :D I can't explain the feeling I get every time I see a new follower. It makes me very happy! Thank you again! I've never experienced something like this before, so thanks again! :D**

**-TheAmazingNorwegian**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Lydia ran out of her house and into her car as soon as Stiles hung up on her. She didn't exactly know what was going on with him, but she knew it wasn't good. Fine, it was back, but they could get rid of it again, right?

Her phone buzzed, and she saw a text from Stiles. _Meet me at the Hale house. I need to talk to all of you. _She was already out on the road so she would be there soon. She didn't want to think about how close they came to lose him again. They were each other's anchors for gods sake! She couldn't lose him again. She couldn't.

As she arrived the Hale house, she saw Stiles' blue jeep next to Derek's Black Camaro. She had to admit that the jeep looked like a piece of junk where it stood. Well, if Lydia had to be honest, it always looked like a piece of junk…

She got out of her car and went up to the front porch. She didn't bother to knock, as they already knew she was coming. As she walked inside she saw Stiles and Derek arguing over something.

"Why do you think I chose to come here?!" Stiles snapped and huffed. Before Derek had the chance to answer, they noticed her.

"Lydia, you came! Great, I guess the rest is coming? Why do we always use my house to these kinds of things?!" Derek barked at Stiles. Lydia was almost sure that Stiles was about to say some sarcastic comment on how Derek never appreciated the people around him or something. That wasn't the case at all.

"You're going to want to hear this when the others show up," was all he said, and even Derek seemed a bit taken aback from it. The usual brooding face turning into a bit surprised one, but soon was back to usual.

Suddenly Scott, Malia and Kira walked in. Scott looking worried, he seemed to do that a lot. Completely understandable though. His best friend was in trouble again. He stared at Stiles, before he walked up to him.

"Stiles, what's going on?". Even his voice sounded worried. "Did anything happen? Is there anything I can do?".

"Sit and listen," was all Stiles said and made everyone sit down somewhere. "Okay, as you all know by now, the Nogitsune is back," he then said as he gave Scott a look that said; I know what you did. He had obviously said it to everyone right away after the trip to the Clinic.

"It, uhh, talked to me today, and I have absolutely no idea what so ever about what to do. I'm basically freaking out inside," he then said. Who would actually have an idea, really?

"It did?! When? What did it say?!" Scott started. He seriously needed to calm down! He had started pacing in the room.

"Scott, calm down!" Derek said and made him sit down. Lydia made a mental note to tie him down or something next time.

"Thanks Derek." Stiles started. Derek responded with one of his overly exaggerated eye rolls. "I don't really know what to say… I mean all it has been saying is that it needs me to survive. But I want it out".

Suddenly, out of nowhere, couple of growls were heard and Lydia could feel herself being pulled back by a strong force. She tried to turn around to see what it was, but she stopped as she saw everyone else in the same position. She could feel a knife to her throat. All she could see was shadowy creatures, with no specific form, except for the arms that held them of course.

"What is this?!" She heard Malia shriek, and a something that sounded like a punch were heard. They were in total silence, Malia probably knocked out as far as Lydia knew, until they all heard Stiles whispering something.

With no time to ask what it was, the creatures that held them started talking in unison "Let us in Stiles!". That's when it clicked for Lydia, though she were surprised it didn't before. They were there to make Stiles let the Nogitsune in, and they used one of his biggest weaknesses. The will to protect his loved ones.

She could feel the knife on her throat pushing harder when he didn't answer. Lydia was silently begging for Stiles not to do it, and find some other way to fix this, but she knew what Stiles was going to do. If he had to suffer for it, so be it.

"We'll kill all of them, Stiles" they said again, this time a lot more forceful. Lydia looked at Stiles. He was standing at the other side of the room in front of her. She knew what he was thinking, and as she could feel blood run down her neck, the creatures just disappeared.

As soon as the support she got from the creature holding her dissapered, she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Stiles on the floor as well, looking scared as ever, whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

A**N: I know this chapter wasn't very good, and short, but I tried my best! **** And thank you for all the attention this story has gotten so far! I hope you'll stay! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! It means a lot! I hope you can bear with me here!**

**TheAmazingNorwegian**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" were heard repeatedly as whispers throughout the room. Scott was the first to get to him, not wasting a second. He immediately pulled him into a hug and tried to calm him down, knowing a panic attack was just around the corner.

"Shh, Stiles. It's okay," he whispered into his ear, oblivious to the other people standing around them. Scott kept doing so for a while, the boy in his arms suddenly went limp. Scott looked up, searching for answers in the other's faces.

"Unconscious," Derek mumbled when nobody else said anything. He would never admit it, but he'd actually formed some kind of friendship with the guy. Stiles, who'd formerly been named 'The annoying human #1' on his phone, was now his friend. Who would have thought?

"Shouldn't we get him home and talk to him when he wakes up?" Lydia asked unsurely. "I mean, it can't be comfortable for him lying on the floor, even when he's unconscious". She was already feeling sick to her stomach. The thought of what could be going on in his head at that moment scared her more then she thought it would. Lydia first now noticed that Malia and Kira had now joined them, but they didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I'll drive him home in his jeep," Scott said and searched Stiles' pockets for his keys. They all knew what had happened, so there was no need to talk about it right now. Stiles was more important to him. Always. When he found the keys, he picked Stiles up and carried him out, Lydia and Malia following. Scott did not need to ask them why, though, the answer practically written across their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in Stiles' mind, Stiles himself was sitting, at the same table as last time, just without the Nemeton. Sitting in front of him sat the Nogitsune, with it's bandaged-everything- and it's sharp, silver teeth. They were just staring at eachother, until the silence became unbearable.

"Why?" was all Stiles said. He kind of knew, but at the moment his mind was blank on what else to ask. He tried to keep a straight face when it answered, and deep down he was shivering in fear. He was basically sitting right in front of his worst nightmare.

"To Survive," was all it said. Stiles was actually somewhat surprised to get that much of an answer. He wasn't expecting an answer at all.

"Stiles, I know you want to protect your pathetic friends," it suddenly continued. The only thing Stiles caught from it was that he called his friends pathetic. What the hell? Yet, he decided against attacking it right then and there.

When Stiles didn't answer, it said "What do you say to use what's left of my powers for your own benefit?" and chuckled slightly. Stiles just continued to stare at him. What could he possibly mean by that?

"After our last encounter, I've lost some of my powers, and in order to survive, I need to live in someone's body. I chose you, Stiles," it said. "Are you kidding? What makes you think I would want that?" Stiles said, now trembling slightly in anger.

"You enjoyed it last time, didn't you? All of that power. Imagine having control over it. Wouldn't you want that? You'd be unstoppable!" it pushed. Stiles didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. He thought about all the possible ups and downs to this idea. He was actually _considering_ it!

"How do I know you're just not tricking me again? You are a fox after all," Stiles asked. It was actually a very good question, and despite the situation he was in, he was a bit proud of it. The Nogitsune just... Looked at him? He couldn't really see its eyes.

"You don't, but you're not getting rid of me as easy as last time. You never know what I'm capable of," it said. Right now, all Stiles wanted to do was to punch the spirit in its bandaged face, but he couldn't move. It was like he was glued to the floor. "The only way I'll let you wake up, is by accepting my offer," it continued, "you'll get to use somewhat the same powers as when I controlled you, and in exchange I get to live in your body".

* * *

Scott, Malia, Lydia and the Sherriff all sat in Stiles' room with Stiles laying in his bed. It had been 3 hours and he hadn't even moved an eyelid. Scott knew, he had been watching him the whole time. He was starting to wonder if he was ever going to wake up, but he knew he would. It _was_ Stiles after all.

When they had gotten to Stiles' house the Sheriff was already home. The look on his face when he opened the door to see his soon in the arms of his best friend, unconscious… It didn't exactly make him happy. When he heard about everything that had happened and about what the teens thought was going to happen, he looked even sadder, maybe even angry.

"Why didn't he tell me? I could've helped! I should've noticed something wrong when the nightmares came back! Oh my god… I really need to pay more attention to him," he'd said when they were done.

When they heard a groan from the bed, they all looked over to Stiles. Scott immediately took his hand from his spot on the floor beside him. "Stiles? Come on man, wake up!" he begged as Stiles started to move.

"Sc'tt? What's goin' on?" he said as he opened his eyes. He couldn't remember anything that had happened after he entered Derek's house. It was like something had sucked any bit of memory out of him as he walked in the door.

"I guess I should ask you the same," the Sherriff said after being silent since they arrived. He looked worried, scared and loving at the same time.

"What? What happened at Derek's house?" Stiles said as he became more aware of his surroundings. "I can't remember anything," he continued.

"The Nogitsune got some of his 'servants' to do some dirty work to let him inside your head, by threatening to kill us," Malia mumbled, brutally honest as always, but as Lydia nudged her in the arm, she whispered a small 'Sorry'.

As they looked at Stiles' face, processing what had just been said to him, they saw fear and guilt mixed into one. "Oh god. What are we going to do?" He said as Scott helped him up.

"I don't know, bro, but we're going to figure something out, as we always do".

**AN: Hiii! Thanks for reading! And thank you again for all the nice reviewes, follows and favorites! I really appreciate it! It really makes my days better when ever a new review comes! :D I'll try to update soon! And as I say in every chapter, but I haven't fulfilled, I'm trying to make the chapters longer! Thank you!**

**-TheAmazingNorwegian**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

It had been a few days since what happened at Derek's house. Nothing had happened yet, and they were all starting to wonder if it ever really did. Maybe they were all just jumping in to conclusions?

Scott had gotten a message from Derek, saying that he was in trouble. He had rushed over there with Stiles. He didn't bother to bring anyone else. It couldn't be worse than anything else they'd faced. He was sure about it. He figured that if anything, Stiles would probably find a way to stop it. He always made sure they had a plan B.

"Are you sure you want me? Why didn't you take Kira, or Malia? At least they can fight?" Stiles had said to him in his Jeep. When Scott only shrugged, Stiles continued; "Fine, but if I die, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you until you die". The rest of the drive was silent. Not a word was shared until Scott said, "What do you think is going on?". It was now Stiles' turn to shrug. He had absolutely no idea, and frankly, he didn't really want to.

As they pulled over by Derek's house, their first thing they noticed was how quiet it was, but Scott could hear faint voices from the inside. He motioned for Stiles to follow him, and they quietly stepped through the door, Stiles carrying his bat.

As they walked in, a thought hit Scott. Why were they there? Derek didn't live there anymore, so why would be there in the first place?

The only thing they could do was to check it out. As they walked quietly up the stairs, Scott heard a voice saying something about an alpha, and a loud pang was heard. He looked at his shoulder as he felt a slight pain. It was red.

"Don't worry, it's a regular bullet," a male voice said. Scott looked in the direction it came from and saw three men standing there. "Will your friend here heal as well?" one of them said and looked at Stiles.

Suddenly, Scott felt a pair of strong arms holding him back and pushed him to the ground. He saw someone do the same to Stiles, but, to everyone's surprise, he threw the man over the room, and he landed on the three other men who'd shot at them a few moments earlier. Stiles was just as surprised as everyone else, and as Stiles took a step towards the man holding Scott, he felt the grip on him loosen.

"How the hell did you do that? Aren't you human?!" the man said, clearly terrified. Scott couldn't judge him though, he was a bit scared of Stiles himself at that moment.

"As far as I know, yes," he replied as he punched the guy so hard that he ended up making a hole in the wall behind him, with the man inside it.

Scott looked around and saw all of the men was unconscious, and before they continued walking, Scott gave Stiles a look that said 'We'll talk about this later'. Stiles only nodded, as he was as stunned as Scott. "Let's go find Derek," Scott then said.

They stepped through a random door, not knowing where to start looking. They hadn't exactly gotten an all-round tour of the house before. They were lucky though, through the first door they walked through they found Derek tied to a chair.

The two of them released him and took of the tape over his mouth. "What took you so long?!" he demanded as he stood up, rubbing his wrists. "We were kind of attacked out in the hall, and some things happened…" Scott said and gestured towards Stiles.

They left the house before the men woke up, since they had no idea what to do with them. Stiles refusing to call the police. He didn't want his father dragged into it, again, and ended up at Derek' apartment instead.

"So, want to tell me what's going on? You've been action weird ever since you found me," he said as he sat down on his couch.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and started their story.

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait! (and for the length of this chapter). I have been really busy with school this last week. I promise I'll get better at this, haha! Thank you for all the nice reviews, followers and favorites! If you find any mistakes, in my grammar, or something that doesn't make sense, please tell me! :D a part of the reason I'm doing this is to improve my English! I'll try to update soon!**

**-TheAmazingNorwegian**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.

"So what you're saying is, that Stiles has somehow gotten super strength, like superman, right out of the blue?" Derek asked, not really believing the story he was hearing. Scott had just told a whole story on how Stiles had suddenly gotten superpowers and smashed a guy into a wall. Stiles was just sitting down on a chair, holding his forehead like Scott was the most stupid person in the world at that moment. Derek couldn't argue with him on that one.

"Yes! You should've seen him! He was lik-" Scott started, a bit too excited for the situation they had just been in, when Stiles cut him off.

"No. I think we all know that's not it! Come on, Scott!". Scott stared back at him and realized how stupid his theory had sounded. "Come on. That _thing _that's been quiet for a while has obviously done something to me, and I'm having mixed feelings about it.".

Suddenly Derek's huge door opened and in came Lydia, Malia and Kira. Each one seeming angrier than the other. "Stiles, Scott, why didn't you bring us?!" Malia exclaimed. "I can understand Lydia, but me and Kira can fight!". Lydia gave her a killing look and Malia only looked away from her. All though she didn't have the socialskills of every other teenager, she knew enough that an angry Lydia was never good. Especially when she didn't like you in the first place.

"We didn't think it was bad. And with Stiles' help it wasn't," Scott said sheepishly. And when he only got three identical looks of confusion back, he and Stiles looks at each other once again and began their story.

…

"So what you mean to say is that the Nogitsune hasn't really done anything yet, except for giving you supernatural strength?" Lydia asked, and when she only got nods back, she continued; "well, this stinks evil plan a long way, and I don't have a supernatural sense of smell!".

"I think we need to talk to Deaton about this, I mean no one knows more about these things than him, right? Well, except for my mom, but I'm afraid she'll just want to kill Stiles again," Kira said quietly. They had all forgotten she was there for a second.

"What seems to be the problem?" they heard from the door. They all looked to the source and saw Deaton standing there.  
"How do you DO THAT?!" Stiles exclaimed and sighed. Deaton always showed up all randomly, sometimes even knowing what was going on before they did.

They explained the situation once again, and when they finished, Deaton was just staring at Stiles, as if he was some experiment. "I have never heard about something like this. The Nogitsune's given you some of its powers? Why? Why didn't it just possess you like it did last time?" he asked. The group of teenagers, and Derek, just looked at him a bit surprised over the fact that Deaton actually asked a question like that. He was usually the only person that has those kinds of answers.

When everyone was lost in their own thoughts, a loud 'thud' was heard, and when the group looked over they saw Stiles standing over Derek, obviously having flipped him over. "I was only going to see if it still worked," Derek grunted as he stood up, dusting himself off. Stiles was only standing there, looking quite stunned, kind of in his own mind.

"Dude, you okay?" Scott asked as he went over to Stiles, not bothering to check on Derek. He was a werewolf after all. When all Scott got was a blank stare into nothing, he asked again "bro?". He tried to shove him a bit in his arm, but that only resulted in Stiles falling backwards into Derek's arms who was standing right behind him.

"What's going on!?" Kira asked. All though Scott really liked her, he just had to become a bit frustrated over the fact that she _actually_ thought they knew.

* * *

_Stiles_, he heard something whisper. He couldn't see anything, in fact, everywhere he looked there was only darkness. He couldn't even see his own hands. _Stiles, don't you remember?_ It whispered again. He knew what it was, but he didn't know what it was he was supposed to remember.

"Get out" he said, without actually saying it. He wasn't supposed to, but it was as if his subconscious forced him. "Just, get out of my head! I don't want you or your powers!". He had no idea what was going on. He couldn't force himself to say anything, he could only blurt out different things that didn't make any sense for himself.

_You know you want it, Stiles,_ it whispered again. He could feel a warm breath on his neck, but when he turned around, he only saw darkness. _I'm only giving you one more chance Stiles. You are neglecting my powers for you. Either you work with me, or I'll find a way to take you over completely and kill your friends. You know I can. What do you say? _It whispered again.

He found himself unable to say anything at all. He only stared into the darkness, finally seeing a bright light slowly approach him and engulf him in it.

**AN: I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope you can forgive me! Schools been a bitch(excuse me). We have homework, even during the weekends, and don't know about you, but that's not really a normal thing for us yet :P I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please review, favorite and follow! It means a lot!  
P.S: Are anyone going to see The Maze Runner? I am! I'm SO excited! Have anyone seen it? What did you think? Was it close to the book? **

**The Amazing Norwegian**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight.

Scott was sitting in a chair at the clinic, watching Stiles lying on the table. They decided to not bring him to the hospital, since this most likely was supernatural. How was they supposed to explain it in a way that didn't make them seem crazy?

It had been six hours and fourteen minutes since Stiles' mind had just stopped working, it seemed. And Scott hadn't stopped watching him the whole time. He had realized how he actually had spent less time with him since all of this happened. Mostly because of Allison and Kira, and he actually felt bad about it. What happened to them? Scott happened, that's what. He chose girls over Stiles, and he hadn't realized it until that moment. All those declined calls and texts, because he was spending time with Allison, who was now dead. Why Stiles was still by his side, he would never know. He'd been acting like a douchebag to him for some time now. He only spent time with him when he needed him. Scott had forgotten to spend time with his brother. When this was over, it was going to change.

With all those thoughts going through his mind, he found himself staring at Stiles' unconscious body with tears in his eyes. "Come on, Stiles. Wake up," he tried, even though he knew it wouldn't work. He just wanted his brother to open his eyes so that the monster in his mind would stop tormenting him.

"Why haven't I been there for you like you've been for me?" he asked nobody in particular, but gesturing towards Stiles.

"Scott? Has anything happened?" he heard all of the sudden from the doorway. He looked over and saw Lydia. He was actually very surprised, as he had barely seen Malia the past few days, weren't she and Stiles together anymore?

"No, I uh… Sorry, I was just expecting Malia, I mean, she's barely been around lately," he replied. She just nodded and sat down on the chair on the other side of Stiles. "Why are you here?". He just had to ask her.

"The same reason as you I guess. I wanted to make sure he was okay, but he should've woken up a couple hours ago. So he's obviously not," she sighed and slumped down a bit in the chair. Scott took Stiles' hand and squeezed. He had no idea what to do, and Deaton was nowhere to be seen after he told them that he'd eventually wake up.

They just sat there in complete silence, until a groan was heard in between them. The two teens who had both been looking at the floor, snapped towards Stiles and focused on him. He opened his eyes, and seemed confused for a second, until he groaned again and said "it happened again, didn't it?". Scott and Lydia both nodded, and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Do you remember something this time?" Scott found himself asking. He lay there and thought for a second, and finally he sat up.

"Yeah, I do" he whispered. "He told me that I was working against him and the powers he offered me. And I only had one last chance left to work with him, or else he would find a way to take control over me again, and kill all of you". His breath had turned ragged and he looked panicked.

Scott reached for him and took his hand, Lydia doing the same. "Stiles, look at me. You need to calm down, okay?" he tried. When it didn't work, and Stiles just kept moving towards a panic attack, he tried to make him breath with him. Soon, Stiles had calmed down.

"Sorry," Stiles said and took a deep breath. He always got embarrassed when he got panic attacks when he was younger. It made him feel weak.

"Don't apologize, Stiles. It's okay, and it's going to be okay," Lydia said quietly, and squeezed his hand.

"I just don't know what to do. I don't have the nerve for him to have some kind of control over me at all. But if I don't let him, he'll take complete control somehow, and kill you!" Stiles said as he calmed down.

"We'll figure it out, I promise," Lydia whispered into his ear as she hugged him tightly. She didn't know why, but she kind of understood how he felt. If she had to be honest with herself, she was actually hoping that he was still feeling the same way as she did, but that was beyond the point.

When Lydia finally pulled away, Stiles said "Can I leave now, or do I have to wait here for Deaton?".  
That was something Scott didn't want to answer, yet he said "Sure, come on. I can't see why you wouldn't be allowed to leave".

Stiles hopped off the table, and stood surprisingly stable despite the fact that he'd been unconscious for six hours. As Scott, Lydia and Stiles walked out of the clinic, Stiles asked for his keys, knowing that Scott hadn't left his Jeep anywhere. Stiles loved his Jeep, that wasn't a secret. Scott only shook his head and said "not now, I'm driving! Who knows what could happen with you behind the wheel?" and laughed a bit, despite the situation. Stiles just pouted and sat in the passenger seat, with Lydia behind him.

"If you scratch it, I'll never forgive you," he half joked. He loved his jeep, that wasn't a secret. He thought he heard Lydia mumble something about it being scratched up enough, and Stiles just shrugged.

"So, any thoughts? Where do you want to go?" Scott suddenly said as they got out on the road. First now Stiles noticed how dark it was.

"I don't know. Home?" he said and sat back in his seat. "I don't exactly have anywhere to be,". Scott nodded and set his way for the Stilinski residence.

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this far, and reviewing, following and favoriting!  
I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm having a case of writers block. If you have any ideas, or anything you could see happing later in the story, I would love to hear it!  
Your thoughts about The Maze Runner Movie? I thought it was AMAZING! I saw it twice in three days!... Dylan and the rest of the cast did such a great job! I wonder if there will appear a fanfic that's a crossover between TMR and TW... That would be awesome!  
Please, review, favorite and follow!  
I love you guys! 3**

**- TheAmazingNorwegian**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

Stiles woke up in his bed the next morning. He almost fell out of bed when he noticed Scott sitting in his chair, staring at him.

"Oh, god! Scott, what the hell?!" he exclaimed. "Didn't you go home last night?". If he had to be honest, he found it very creepy that his best friend was staring at him, but for how long had he been staring?

"Nope," Scott said, sat back in the chair, sighed, and started to spin. "I decided to stay here and watch over you. You mumble a lot, you know," he then said like it was the most casual thing he could say. All Stiles could do was to stare at him. He was trying to process what Scott just had said.

"_Watch over me_? Why? Have you become my guard dog or something?" It was so incredibly creepy that he didn't know how to react. When Scott didn't answer, and Stiles had gotten ready for school he said "Let's go! We'll be late!".

"Where? You know it's Saturday, right? That means no school!" Scott said as he stopped Stiles when he was halfway out the door to his room. The last time Stiles thought about the date, it was Wednesday… Scott saw how white Stiles' face got and asked if something was wrong.

"I- I don't know…" he replied. Before Scott could ask further questions, Stiles' phone rang. It was his father.

While Stiles was talking to his dad, Scott smelled something. A smell that made him cringe in disgust, yet he had no idea what it was. However, before he had the chance to investigate, he heard Stiles hang up the phone and say, "Dad needs us," and then run out to his car with Scott in his heels.

None of them said a word as Stiles drove them to the station. They didn't exactly have anything to specific to say. Both of them were thinking of the different things the Sheriff needed help with. They were a hundred percent sure it was something supernatural, but there is hell of a lot of things they haven't encountered yet.

They met the Sheriff the second they walked in, and were rushed into his office.

"Have you boys noticed anything… supernatural… in this town? Because I can't tell what is what anymore!" he whispered as loud as he could. He was obviously frustrated, but who wouldn't be in his situation?

"Are you thinking about anything in particular?" Stiles asked, as he had no idea. But, before The Sheriff could continue, Scott started to talk.

"I don't really know what it was, but earlier I smelled something really disgusting. It was as if someone had stuck my head down a garbage Shute for so long that the smell would get stuck in my nose forever".

The Sheriff stared at the two of them for a couple of seconds, processing what Scott had said.

"So, it's a possibility that it's something supernatural?" he then asked as he pulled up some pictures.  
"These victims died the exact same way. They have deep scratch marks on their backs, they're covered in slime and their throats are slit. Even the positions of the scratch marks are the same".

"Have you talked to Deaton or Derek? I think one of them knows more about that kinds of things. We aren't exactly experts, dad," Stiles asked. Usually he would jump at a chance to help his dad, it was something that he had always wanted to do, so why he was a bit reluctant to help was a mystery to him. Maybe it was because of everything else that was going on.

"No, I thought I should run it by you guys first, in case you knew something," the Sheriff said as he sat down in his chair. He stared intense at Stiles, and when he saw how worried and pale he looked, as if it was stuck like that, he just had to ask. "What's wrong, Stiles?".

"Nothing," was all he as a response. They were back in the lying game. The Sheriff could always tell when his son was lying. This time was no exception. He was going to find out, no matter how much time it took, his son and his best friend would not leave until he knew what was wrong. The murders could wait.

"You two, sit down," he said as he leaned on the table in front of him.

**Hey guys! Remember me? Been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry for the wait, and for the quality of this chapter! I kind of just felt like I had to update, since it had been some time since the last time! I know it's horrible to wait for updates (sorry)! :O I had a really difficult time with finding out how to proceed this story! But I think I have a small Idea. Thank you all for the feedback on the last chapter, and I hope you can live through this one! :D Please, tell me what you think, and if you have any tips or something, put it in there as well! :)  
Until next time!**

-TheAmazingNorwegian


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

They walked out of the sheriff's office, the sheriff himself walking beside them. After about an hour of talking around the subject, Stiles had finally confessed about what was happening to him. The face on his father's face was almost unbearable. The man had refused to believe him at first. He couldn't let himself think that the thing that had been tormenting his son for months in his dreams, could possibly be back.

Instead of talking any more about it, they decided to try to find out more about this mystical creature, so now that they had left the station in Stiles' jeep, they were on their way to Derek's, to ask if he had heard anything. They guy seemed to have something to do with everything bad happening in this town.

"Do you really think Derek knows anything? Wouldn't it be better to ask Argent or Deaton?" Stiles just had to ask as they drove. Scott, sitting in the passenger seat, just looked at Stiles and said "I have no idea, to be honest. I just thought it couldn't hurt to make sure he haven't got anything to do with it. For all we know, Peter is the one doing it all!"

Before Scott could think, he heard a small murmur that sounded like 'Isn't it always' and 'it wouldn't be the first time' beside him. The fact that it was true was even scarier than the thought of an unknown creature lurking around their hometown.

"You know what the weirdest thing about this creature is?" Stiles asked no one in particular as he drove. "It covers its preys in slime. What's the point with that?". Scott himself didn't know what to say at all.

They had now walked up to Derek's loft and was about to knock, when the door opened. They saw Derek standing there with an unemotional look at his face, which was normal.

"What?"

And so they started to ask him questions. Derek radiated of irritation as he had no idea what they were talking about. He didn't understand why they were there in the first place. It wasn't like he _always _had something to do with it. But when he heard them say 'slimy creature that killed people' he told them to get inside.

"What do you know about that creature?" he asked as he pushed them against the door when they got in.

"We were kind of asking you the same thing" Stiles replied with a huge spoon of sarcasm. That had always been his thing, hadn't it?

Derek released them and walked over to the table by the window. "It's called a Jacan, which basically means trouble".

Scott just had to smile in triumph. He was right! Derek _did_ know something! He just wished he was right about something else…

"Are you kidding? Have you ever seen it?" Stiles pushed as Derek turned around to face them.

"No, but my mother had. She's the one who told us about them. I can still remember how she would describe everything Jacan did, even to how it left it's victims. But she never told us why it does these things, what it looks like or where it comes from".

Stiles had barely ever witnessed Derek talking about his mother, but the times he had, Derek had always talked about her like he was proud of her. He hoped he was talking about his own mother that way, but he couldn't tell if he did or not.

"Can you tell us what you know? The sheriff is kind of freaking out internally because of this" Scott said, dragging Stiles out of his thoughts. Derek just nodded and started to talk.

But, what they didn't know, was that the Jacan wasn't far away, killing some innocent people. In the back of Stiles' mind, the Nogitsune was smirking, gaining power from the pain.

**Heeey guys… Long time no see... I can't seem to get over this writersblock! But after a weekend with my cousins I got a few ideas. So, hopefully it won't be so long until next time! Thank you everyone who's still with me! **

**Please, if you have any ideas, or find any mistakes, tell me! I'm still learning! **

**-TheAmazingNorwegian**


End file.
